Not So Peter Pan
by KitsuneNoThrill
Summary: On Sora's 19th birthday, Roxas is to be taken away, in a last ditch effort to keep his family together Sora makes a wish on a shooting star, that turns out to be one very bored yami who takes him up on his offer and wisks them all away to a grand adventur
1. Not so Darling

_**Not So Peter Pan**_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Yeah so here we go again this is another one of my hair brained ideas for a story. For any of you who don't know, Peter Pan is my absolute favorite fairy tale so when they made a live action version (and no I don't mean Hook) I was ecstatic. I just recently watched it again and came up with the idea to write this story.

So yeah, it does have a lot of same ideas from Peter Pan but it differs greatly enough so it isn't a rip off. I have also added many ideas from the Kingdom Hearts series and I just love the idea of a Riku as Peter Pan. Anyway I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Peter Pan, sorry.

This story is rated pg-13 for language, fluff, and some sexual humor, and of course shounen-ai boy/boy, you have been warned. Rating subject to change with later chapters.

And as always read and review, it helps me write better.

Oh and for all those of you who are wondering these are who play the equivalent of the Peter Pan characters: Sora is Wendy, Demyx is John, Roxas is Michael, and Aeriths is Mrs Darling, oh and can't forget Cloud as Nanna the dog, only he's not a dog.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Not so Darling/ Meet the Strifes**

---------------------------------------------------------------

Once upon a time, in Twilight Town, a city not so unlike your own, lived the dysfunctional but happy family of the Strifes.

Mrs. Strife, was widowed after five years of marriage, leaving her to support her three sons on her own. But Aeriths managed it quite well for her situation. She was the most beautiful and caring woman in all of London, with a sweet mocking mouth and a hidden kiss, in the upper right hand corner.

Her sons Sora, Demyx, and Roxas were very bright and loved their mother very much. And they never caused her any trouble….of course this is an utter lie. Not to say that they tried to make trouble it just happened to stalk them in hordes on a regular basic.

Sora was the oldest and had an avid imagination but it often got him into trouble in one way or another. He loved to tell stories of grand adventures and dangerous escapes from evil villains. And would often rally his brothers and the neighborhood children in a game of pirates, and of course the Strifes always won.

Demyx was second, and was a bundle of exuberant pent up energy, think the energizer bunny on crack and you would have a pretty good idea of what he was like. He never stopped moving and heaven forbid you give him sugar, because no one would be able to sleep within a mile radius of the boy. He was an excellent sitar player and also loved the piano, unfortunately he was rather terrible at it….to say the least.

Roxas was the youngest and gentlest of them all. He had a strong sense of morality much higher than the others and was always trying to protect his brothers….mostly from themselves. He was rather emotional and lacked the drive that his brothers seemed to have in spades. But all in all he was happy, just not as out going as the rest. Roxas preferred to stay indoors and read a good book to romping around the city with friends, but thankfully Sora saw to dragging him out of the house at least twice a day for some fun. Not that Roxas didn't enjoy playing, he just felt left out, since he was the youngest.

Lastly was Cloud, the unwilling nanny of the Strife family. He had just recently graduated from college with less than notable zeal at taking on his degree. So when Aeriths had propositioned him to come and live with her and take care of her kids, he had agreed with little argument. What? You think Mr. Moody was going to let on that he wanted to get away? Hell no, he just pretended that it would be a bit of an inconvenience but agreed in the end, after he was assured that cooking would not be one of his tasks. To bad that hadn't lasted long, cause after one month of Demyx's cooking, he had quickly agreed to take over in exchange for laundry duty.

But of course Cloud hadn't always been around, after eight years of managing things on her own, the boys finally became more than Aeriths could handle and so she sought out the help of her younger brother, Cloud. He had become their unofficially official nanny, very unwillingly of course. Cloud kept them in line but sometimes even they were too much for him to handle, that's where the fear factor came in. And Cloud excelled in that area, most emotional pricks do after all.

But it wasn't till the 19th birthday of the oldest son, Sora that things took a surprising turn, one that would not be forgotten soon, and that would forever change life for this unsuspecting family.

-----------------------------------

Soft piano music fluttered through the open window of the nursery bedroom as two once still forms slept. The nursery was made up of three twin beds spread out across a decent sized room with light blue walls and a thick dull yellow carpet. The beds each had a prearranged section of the room that was pilled high with belongings of each of the boys.

Sora's side of the room was fairly neat, save for a few clothes strewn across the bed and ground, and his comforter had a sky pattern on it, very fitting for someone named Sora. His dresser was adorned with small trinkets and knick-knacks, nothing important, but to him, they meant the world. Sora was a pack rat and collected common day junk as if it were precious jewels.

Demyx's side was like a gigantic pile of shit that extended from the wall to the end of his area, and only ended there because everyone kick his stuff back in if it managed to drift out into the walk way. His comforter, when visible, was bright yellow with thousands of smiley faces on it. Unfortunately it was usually covered in crap ranging from books and magazines, to clothes and on occasion food, mostly candy wrappers that he had managed to smuggle in somehow. And he only cleaned his area when Cloud threatened to take his food away for a month, but even then Demyx would only chuck the junk under his bed or in the closet.

Roxas was…to put it lightly, a neat freak. Everything had its place on his side of the room. Nothing was in disarray, and even his dresser draws were neatly arranged giving the appearance that he had way to much free time on his hands, which was true. His dresser was lined with picture frames of the history of their family and trinkets from the few vacations they had had together. His comforter was black with little red thorn tendrils weaving across, looking almost like little flames leaping about in a curious manner. On his bed were about eight plush pillows that had the same design on them as the comforter. His bookshelf was filled with many a good scholars dedicated works that some would say to be way out of a child his ages league, which did little to deter him from collection them. He was quite brilliant for his age and it showed in his attitude, he was a tad bit arrogant.

A single window was on the far side of the room, and to the left of it was an open hearth with a few logs of wood in it. It was quite the homey atmosphere and while it didn't have a lot of furnishing or paintings, it still held to Aeriths style of elegance and simplicity.

The piano music was gaining speed steadily, transforming from a sad melody into a maritime jig. A poorly played maritime jig, but a jig none the less. Making it hard for anyone in the general area, of say all of London, to resting peacefully.

Sora stirred from his sleep, slipping one eye open to glace blearily at the alarm clock on the stand that blinked a bright cheery 8am. Curse it's overly peppy bright colors, really, why couldn't it blink a dark blue or dull brown, but noooooo, it had to be red! Bright o-so-fucking happy red!

Overly annoyed by having been awakened so early on a Saturday morning, Sora rolled back under his blankets and wined tiredly. "Demyx! Shut the hell up, or I'll give you a reason to make some noise," his voice coming out a bit louder than he had meant for it too, and accidentally waking his sleeping brother.

"Sora...…" Roxas tired voice moaned, barely audible from being buried beneath piles of blankets, "stop being so loud…..nhh." A small thin porcelain arm slipped out from under the covers, grabbing one of the many plush pillows that adorned his bed and dragging it down and over his ears to muffle the sounds of Demyx's poor concerto skills.

While Demyx was a master of all guitar and string based instruments, his one weakness was the piano. He just couldn't figure it out, and it was painstakingly obvious when he played.

"Demyx, that's enough." Cloud drawled, a slight level of annoyance lacing the corners of his normally monotone voice. Cloud strode into the room, grabbing the edges of their covers and ripping them off, chucking them carelessly out of reach. "Wake up, breakfast is ready and I need you all down there, I have an announcement to make," and with that made his way out of the room.

"I'm gonna kill him…" Roxas fumed burring himself in his mountain of pillows.

"Well, at least he doesn't stick around and nag." Sora shivered from the sudden cool breeze, peeping one eye open to search for his missing blanket. Said blanket was strewn across the ground on the opposite side of the room, by the source of Sora's current discomfort, an open window. 'Cruel bastard,' Sora growled, 'cruel yet effective.'

Sora rolled off the bed and made his way across the room to the window, slamming it shut just to voice his anger.

Thankfully Demyx's pitiful playing had stopped by now, probably because Cloud had threatened him…..'Bless his emotional bitchiness.' Sora smiled, glancing over to Roxas, who was still trying to sleep.

"Come on Roxas, we are gonna be late for work if ya don't get up." Sora prodded his brother, getting thumped upside the head by one of Roxas' pillows.

"Don't care," Roxas mumbled, "wanna get fired."

Sora giggled, "Yeah me too, but we need the money, so it's no go for us….." Sora's grin turned evil, as he snuck towards his brother's bedside, snagging a flower vase as he went.

"Sora.." Roxas voice was suddenly much more awake than before, "don't even think about it."

And for a moment, Sora was deterred, but only for a moment. He quickly plucked the flowers out and tossed them to the side, dousing Roxas with the water and running away as fast as he could, while shouting back, "Wakey-wakey!"

Roxas literally flew out of bed, thoroughly sopped and looking ready to kill. "Sora! You little bitch! I'm gonna murder you!"

"Not if you can't catch me!" Sora shouted back as he flew down the hallway.

Roxas jumped up, giving chase and not about to let his brother get away with this treason. "Sora!" Roxas bellowed, which was quite impressive coming from such small frame, "Get back here!"

Sora bounded down the stairs and flew past Demyx, whose confusion was quickly answered as Roxas' wet form came into view, skidding past the stairway thanks in part to his now slippery socks.

Demyx burst into giggles, "Wow! Nice one Sora!" Demyx shouted after Sora, who gave him the thumbs up as he rounded the corner and disappeared.

Roxas growled, not one bit entertained by Sora's charade and Demyx's joy from his misery. "Oh Demyx.." Roxas' voice held all the venom of a viper.

"Yikes!" Demyx squeaked, not wanting to look Roxas in the eyes, he always heard it was a bad idea to look a snake in the eyes, it would only encourage them to attack. 'Or was that a bear?' Demyx pondered, but was quickly pulled out of his thoughts.

"Does my misery amuse you?" Roxas glared daggers at his older brother, not about to let status slow him down. 'Who the hell cares if he's older, the fuck if I do.' Roxas glowered.

"Um….hehe, sorry?" Demyx backed away slowly, putting as much space in between them as possible.

"Want me to share?"

"Oh shit!" Demyx took the initiative and turned tail and ran as fast as he could, Roxas in hot pursuit.

Thankfully Roxas ran smack into a very annoyed Cloud who proceeded to threaten them all within an inch of their lives if he had to listen to their squabbles for one more minute.

And so things calmed down, for the time being. They had all learned not to cross Cloud at a very early age. Once, before they had know, Demyx had pulled one of his pranks and Cloud had told them to stop but they hadn't…..needless to say, that had turned out badly.

But all in all they lived together in a strange form of harmony. When Aeriths was home, which wasn't very often, she was usually away on business, they all tried their hardest to behave, and when she wasn't there they all looked after each other to make it through the day. They all had jobs and were pulling through their classes fairly easily.

Once everyone had settled down at the breakfast table, and had washed their hands, 'what the hell, what kind of girlie dude was he turning into?' Sora mumbled to himself, Cloud decided to make his little announcement.

"Roxas, you are going to boarding school in Germany next week." In that one statement Sora's whole perfectly imperfect world came crashing down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there it is, chapter one. How'd ya like it? Let me know…please!!!! Bet you're wondering were Axel and the others come in, well they will appear in chapter 4 so you'll have to wait. Did anyone catch onto Roxas bed space? I'll let ya figure it out. Anyway hope everyone liked it and will review.

Oh and does anyone know the correct spelling of Aeriths name?

Have a great Christmas! And try not to get run over by the mad holiday shoppers!

Peace out!

KitsuneNoThrill


	2. The Wish

Not So Peter Pan

Well after a brief intermission for finals (passed with all A's! Thank you Lord!) I have finally finished chapter 2. And dang! It's long, for me at least.

First off, thanks to those who read and left a review: Angel20012 and Mentally Insane Fangirl, you gals rock!

And for those of you who added this story to your favorites, Arigato!

Well it's Christmas time and you know what that means... other than crazy Christmas shoppers. IT'S TIME TO GET READY FOR THE CONS! Anime and game conventions start up soon and this is a reminder to everyone! Start your planning now! I really hope there are some KH cosplayers at the Sakura convention this year. I had to miss last year so I'm not sure how many will be there this year. If you are going you can spot me, I'll be Zexion and Riku! I'm soo excited!

Well anyway, sorry about that, I am getting excited already and it is still 3 months away! Nerd at heart I am!

Well as always, I don't own KH or any of the Disney characters. This is a Yaoi/ Shounen-ai (boy/boy) fiction, if you don't like don't read. Rated PG-13 for language, sexual themes, fluff and possible lemon!

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Well read and review folks!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: The Wish

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Roxas is going to boarding school in Germany….next week."_

"What!" Two panicked voices shouted simultaneously, unable to comprehend the words that were just spoken.

"What the hell?!" Demyx gasped unbelieving. "Are you kidding me? We can't afford that! Besides…..he…he is still in high school!" Demyx sputtered, pointing and accusing finger in Roxas' face, to which Roxas batted away irritatedly.

"Yeah," Sora chimed in, as his brain caught up with his ears, "we can barely afford this house, how the hell do we afford a boarding school…..in Germany no less!" Sora barked.

Now to set the record straight, Sora rarely barked out a response, hell, he rarely raised his voice at all to anyone, let alone a family member. But Sora was one of those kind of people who loved normality, as long as nothing changed he was happy. But as soon as something threatened that order well….lets just say, he made an exception.

"Calm down Sora," Cloud sighed aggravatedly, the noise grating dreadfully on his strained nerves. "We aren't paying for it, Roxas got a scholarship. It came in the mail today."

Sora's head snapped to Roxas who turned his gaze away to avoid the pained look of betrayal in Sora's eyes.

"What?! Roxas, you signed up for a scholarship? You never mentioned it…." Sora's eyes teared up, unwilling to believe that his own brother had gone behind his back and was now leaving him.

"Three weeks ago...and I didn't tell you 'cause I knew you would react this way." Roxas replied calmly.

"What so you were just going to leave without telling me? I can't believe you're tearing this family apart!" Sora accused.

"Sora," Roxas mumbled, "I'm not tearing us apart, and I was going to tell you….just later. And besides, I'm going for a degree that will get me a good job, then I can take care of mother and all of us. Besides I'm almost 17, I am old enough to make decisions on my own. I don't need your permission to go!" Roxas' temper flared slightly, frustration getting the better of him.

Sora backed away slightly as Roxas' voice raised a few octaves, "I….," Sora's voice broke as tears slide down his cheeks, unable to hold them back. "Roxas, if you go….what's going to happen to our family?"

Roxas slammed his hand on the table, glaring at the floor as he stood, still not able to look Sora in the eye, "Sora! You are so selfish! Why do you have to be like this! All kids grow up and leave someday! And our family is no different! Why won't you just let me grow up!"

Now, Sora was never one to let go easily mostly because he was selfish, he wanted his family near him more than anything. The reason for this behavior was hard to pin point. Some would say that it was because he lost his father at a young age, others would say it was because he just loved them too much. But the truth is still unknown, to even Sora.

"Roxas….I just want us to be together…as a family…" Sora stammered, trying to calm his little brother.

" I don't care!" Roxas shouted, flashing angry eyes at Sora, immediately regretting it as a flood of guilt washed up in his gut at Sora's tears.

Sora, not wanting to fight with his brother, turned and fled up the stair, leaving Roxas' calls to chase after him down the halls.

Roxas loved his brothers, hell he cared more for them than any other, but Sora's overly clingy nature and unwillingness to let his family part made him feel suffocated. And that often led to a strained relationship between him and Sora.

"Roxas…," Demyx voice wavered when Roxas turned his glare at him, "Please, you know how Sora is, he just cares too much. You should have yelled at him for it."

"I know!" Roxas snapped, sighing when Demyx jumped, "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. And I know, but still, why does he always have to be like this? I've given up 3 scholarships so far just to pacify him, three! One was even to UTT, that school is the top in three countries!"

"Roxas," Cloud sighed, "I know you have been through a lot for him, but do really want to go through this? He's not just going to let it go."

Roxas lowered his head ashamed, "I know, but….I want to be selfish for a change, I've always done everything for him, for once I want to do something for me. I'm sorry but I am not backing down."

"Roxas…" Demyx pleaded but Roxas wouldn't listen, instead he turned and ran out of the house, a clear sign that he was stressed. Roxas _never_ left the house without provocation unless he was very upset, or had an errand.

Cloud grabbed Demyx as he made to stop Roxas, "Let him go, believe me you do not want to mess with him when he is in 'Pissed Bitch' mode."

Demyx glanced up at Cloud in utter disbelief that Cloud had made a joke! Something was definitely wrong with him for that to happen. "Wow, that's exactly what I always say about you." Demyx sniggered as Cloud's eye developed a slight twitch.

Demyx was never one to like serious situations; luckily he had a knack for lightening practically any mood. Most often it was at the expense of Cloud's dignity but regardless, it usually worked out in the end.

Cloud's grip on Demyx's shirt tightened, "Demyx…you're pushing it!" Cloud growled.

Demyx forced a giggle. In spite of the situation with his brothers he would not allow it to destroy their family. "No worries Cloud, they'll make up soon, so don't worry."

Cloud gaze turned to a confused stare, not following Demyx's logic. "And how do you figure that?"

"No worries, there's a star involved!" Demyx smiled up at Cloud, who was looking down at him dumbfounded, "You know that doesn't make a lick of sense, right?"

Demyx tilted his head to the side, "Huh? What do you mean?"

Cloud released him and wandered off, "Never mind, you're giving me a headache, go find something productive to do and try not to break anything."

"Righty-o-captain!" Demyx called after him, as he bounded down the hall and out the door, unlike the rest of his family, he planned on doing something productive today.

Nine hours and twenty three minutes later, the hostility in the air had yet to dissolve and it seemed as if nothing was going to change it. This was the longest silence time the Darling house had ever experienced, mostly because neither boys were willing to back down. Most of the fights only lasted at max, two hours, because by then Roxas usually gave in to Sora's demands and made up.

Demyx plodded through the kitchen carrying several bags with him that he had bought earlier that day. He had stayed in the kitchen for he past three hours to give Sora time to cool down but was now thoroughly bored out of his mind. He had beaten three Wii games and now had nothing to do.

Cloud had taken to his room a few hours after the incident and made no sign of coming out anytime soon, which was made clear when he had carted half the refrigerator with him into his room. It's a miracle that he never gained weight; stotic prick could eat half the house and still be as thin as a rail. Demyx swore that some where in some universe, their was a god with a vengeance against him. If he ate even as much as HALF a cookie, he would gain 5 pounds! SO NOT FAIR!

Sora was locked away in his room and from the sound of things had just started to calm down. Roxas had returned two hour ago but had made it clear that he wasn't in the mood to talk, if the padded lock on the living room door was any indication.

Demyx sighed heading up the stair to find Sora and try and bring things to and end because at this rate he was going to go insane from the intense vibes that currently abounded in the house.

_Knock knock_

"Sora….can I come in?" Demyx's voice called from the other side of the door.

Sora sniffed back his tears and jumped off the window seal, coughing to clear his throat. "Um.. coming Demyx."

The door cracked open slightly and Demyx waited for Sora to appear, only to hear the sound of retreating footsteps.

"Sora?" Demxy poked his head through the door, glancing around for Sora, only to find him curled up in a ball on his bed. A sudden breeze brought his attention to the opened window. Sora had been watching the stars again. That was never a good sign, he normally only did that when he was depressed, massively depressed.

"Sora…." Demyx called as he made his way to Sora's bedside, reasoning with Sora was practically impossible, but he had to try something. "You know….he never meant to hurt you…..he just….."

"I know." Sora mumbled, curling into a tighter ball. "But he did."

Sora's voice was sounding colder by the minute and it was beginning to scare Demyx, "Sora, why are you so angry with him for wanting to leave?"

"That's not why I'm mad, the fact that he is leaving makes me sad, but the fact that he wasn't going to tell me, that makes me mad." Demyx reached a hand out to touch Sora's shoulder but he shook it off. "He didn't trust me."

"Sora, I'm sure that wasn't it, he just didn't want to see you sad."

"Hm.." Sora groaned, not wanting to listen to reason.

"And like it or not he is leaving, and nothing you do will stop him." Sora's head snapped up in disbelief. Usually Roxas always gave in, why was this time any different?

Demyx was about at his limit of seriousness for this millennium, "Sora the only thing you're going to accomplish by being angry at him is a pushing him farther away and making our last days with him a living hell!"

Sora stared at Demyx in utter disbelief. He knew he was right but was not about to admit that he was wrong in not wanting him to go. "I don't care!" Sora snapped, "He should have to pay for putting us through this! He's the one that doesn't care about us, he is pushing us away!" Sora screamed, backing as far away from Demyx as possible and pulling his knees up to shelter himself.

"Sora stop it! You're acting like a spoiled child! You are supposed to be the oldest, the mature one but all you can do is cry and crawl away in a corner and pout!" Demyx regretted his words the minute they left his lips.

Sora backed against the headboard, tears welling up in his eyes, his mouth opening and shutting not finding the words he desperately needed to fight back the allegations.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that." Demyx reached for his brother but Sora jumped off the bed and retreated to the window.

"Sora…please, don't cry." But it was too late. Tears spilled down lightly tanned cheeks as he slid down the window pane.

"Demyx……" Sora made out through sobs, "I don't want him to go……"

Relief washed through Demyx, finally it was over, "I know," Demyx hugged his brother tight, trying to console him as best he could. "None of us do, but he made his decision, and we need to stand by him on it. This was a hard decision for him to make, he really needs our support."

"You…think so?" Sora managed through sobs and sniffles, still holding tight to Demyx.

"I know so, he is really concerned about everything, he'll be leaving home and moving far away, that's difficult enough for anyone to do."

Sora smiled, "You know, you have been strangely consoling today, that's not like you."

"Yey, I know," Demyx grinned down at his brother as they cuddled in the floor, "weird isn't it?"

Sora couldn't help but laugh, through everything Demyx had been the more mature, and he was always so not serious, hell, there was a time when Sora had been 100 positive that Demyx was incapable of being serious, but things had really changed.

And Sora hadn't even taken the time to notice, it made him wonder how many other things had changed and he had been too blind to even see.

"So…I guess I should apologize to him…huh?" Sora mumbled offhand.

"You guys okay?" Sora and Demyx's heads spun towards the sound, and to their shock there stood Roxas in the open doorway, looking rather nervous.

"I uh, heard shouting and came to see if you two were okay..I.."

"Speak of the devil," Demyx prodded as he stood up and made his way to the bathroom, "I'll leave you two alone for the moment."

Sora stared after Demyx, silently pleading with him not to leave them alone, but Demyx merely ignored it, grabbing a hand towel and heading off.

Both stayed glued to their spots in utter silence, even long after Demyx had left. Neither knowing what to say or do.

Roxas had about had it and turned to leave, not sure what else to do or say but Sora's voice stopped him.

"I'm sorry…..," Sora stuttered, trying to put together an apology when his brain was still frozen. "I'm sorry for being so selfish, I didn't realize how much I was hurting you.."

"Its okay Sora, you don't have to apologize, I understand." Roxas' head dropped to stare at his feet. "But I won't change my mind, I'm going." Roxas finished stubbornly.

"I know," a sad smile forming on Sora's lips, "I understand. So let's make the best of the time we have left. Okay?"

Roxas wasn't quite sure he had heard right, but he was reassured when Sora tackled him in a hug. Roxas' decision was far from being okay with Sora, he had started crying again, but still Roxas refused to give in.

"Thanks Sora, that means a lot." Roxas felt like his heart was breaking, he really hated to see Sora like this but, he was so sick of being suffocated in this place, he had to get out before it killed him.

"Oh good, you two made up," Demyx made his presence known, as he banged and bumped his way out of the bathroom in his nightgown. "So would you two mind very much getting ready for bed now?"

"Sure Demyx, we were just finishing up. Hey Demyx," Sora called, "Thanks a bunch, for everything.

Demyx smiled, "Yey, well its hell trying to live in this house with you three emotional bitches." Demyx joked, dodging several pillows that were hurled at him.

Needless to say a pillow fight ensued for a good half hour, when Cloud finally got mad enough at all the noise and made his way up to their room, effectively killing the good mood. Demyx had accidentally busted a pillow open so feathers were askew through the room and in their hair. Cloud chewed them out for all of ten minutes and after grounding them for a week, he would forget tomorrow anyway, left them to clean up the mess.

An hour and a half later they had managed to mostly clean up everything. Only a few feathers remained in their hair and under the beds.

"Sora," Roxas called, "we're turning off the light now, are you coming to bed?"

"In a minute, go on and turn off the light, I'll be over soon."

"Okay, goodnight Sora."

"Yey……night." Sora's eyes slowly wandered back to the streets, getting that far off look that he usually got when the was stressed.

As the lights went out in the room, several others followed suite in the neighborhood as the town began to fall asleep. It looked so peaceful from up here, staring out at the town and sky as the stars popped out from their hiding places and looked down upon the darkened streets with curiosity. Each one's light touching and embracing everything with a warm silvery light. It was soo beautiful, Sora never wanted to sleep.

A few hours passed and it was getting late, the others had all fallen asleep now and Sora was growing rather tired himself. A yawn forced its way out of his mouth as heavy eyelids drooped down stubbornly reminding him of how tired he really was, all the stress from the day had been rather strenuous on him.

Sora sighed, he wasn't happy with the way things turned out, but he really had little say in it. He wished Roxas would reconsider but, he was being rather adamant about it. He wished...just then a flash caught his eye. A shooting star! That's it, he would make a wish! Sure it was childish and wishes only got granted in fairy tales but…

He spotted another flash and check to see if it was just a plane, it was moving slower than the rest, odd. Oh well, it would have to do. Sora closed his eyes and made a wish. '_I wish that Roxas wouldn't leave us, that our family could always be together, like we are now, and we could go on grand adventures together.'_

Satisfied with his wish, as corny as it may heave been, he opened his eyes, and did a double take. The star had stopped moving. "Well crap, it was a plane." Sora sighed in frustration and was about to turn and go to bed when something strange happened. The plane came closer.

'Wait a sec, wasn't it just going the other way?'

He had been positive that it was a shooting star and had been traveling horizontally, but now...

'Odd, guess it's gonna fly over the house.'

Sora watched for a moment, but the object only got closer and soon it didn't look like a plane or a star, it looked….almost human!

Sora shut his eyes, rubbing them insistently. Maybe he was more tired then he had thought. Sora slowly opened them back up, but instead of getting an eye full of the moonlight bathed town, all he say was green, deep sea green eyes, and breath taking silver.

"What the hell?" Sora jumped back slightly.

There before him, perched precariously on the window sill was a boy. About his own age he guessed, with long flowing silvery hair, like the color of the moonlight, and bright captivation sea green eyes.

Above his head flittered a light yellow ball of light, bouncing and twitching this way and that. In the center of the light, if one looked hard enough, you could spot a small figure with short brown hair in an odd swirly style, dressed in a bright yellow dress. That was probably the reason it was so hard to see her, 'cause she blended right in with the light. Hadn't she ever heard of color coordination?

Sora clutched his head, mind spinning, 'What the hell! I'm knit-picking over a figment of my overly stressed out imagination!' And just as he was about to totally freak out, it- here referring to the breath taking silver haired figment of his imagination- spoke. And oh gods, his voice! It was sooo…

'Not going there mind!' Sora shouted to his brain.

"I accept." A slight smirk making its way across his lips, soft plush lips Sora's mind added in.

'What the hell?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And Cut!

Well there you have it, chapter two. First off I want to apologize for how out of character Demyx is in this chapter, I was out of ideas! Honest! Anyway I promise he'll be back to normal in the next chapter.

Wow, this chapter was so normal compared to how I described it in the original preview, but no worries, this is about to become the crack induced love child that I promised it to be. I have sooo much planned for this story! sneers evilly and poor poor Cloud is gonna need some serious therapy by the end... I love to torture that cutie! But I wonder who will be his "friend" I can't decide! Too many choices! Any ideas or favorite pairings???

For those of you kind enough to read my other stories, here is an update on their progress:

Burn Drive, chp 2 Half way typed

Percussions of fate, chp3 working on this one next

Kitty Please, chp4, this one is gonna be late, sorry! I know I promised it by mid Dec but my computer time is limited. But I'll get it done as soon as I can.

Thanks for reading and if you can find a second in your time to leave a review, it will be much appreciated!

Next chapter, the not so darling family gets whisked away to a world of utter chaos and insanity! WOOT!


	3. Contract A'la Doom!

WHAT UP PEPS?!?!?! Lol two years and some odd later i'm back! Whoot!! All stories are back u pand running, this one i was just really in the mood to write, i know its kinda changed in style and the characters have to but i did my best to try and keep with the original style. Its just been so long since i've written it. lol

Anyways all warnings are still holding, plus this is Yaoi!!and i still don't own KH,even after all this time. -sobs-

Please review to let me know you care and are still reading this, or just to tell me what you think of it :D -

* * *

Chapter 3: Contract Al'a doom!

* * *

"Accept WHAT!!" Sora's hand flew out grabbing at the silver haired god. Though it was hard to know what to grab, he was wearing practically nothing, just some vines and twigs and if you pulled hard enough i bet they would pop right off- sora's overy stressed and imaginative mind sang out in delight much to Sora's distress.

His head moving down to look at the strange boys clad crotch...' well at least he's got on a loin cloth.' Some where in the back of his mind, though he would not admit a small 'Damn' echoed.

Sora finally got a grip on his mind and the boy,decidely snagging his shoulder and drawing him close. "WHAT ARE YOu!!!!" Sora almost shrieked, the thought that his mind was making this all up was rather disturbing in many ways.

The silver haired god just smirked, the smug looked seemed to fit his features far too well, in a 'I'm the fucking hottest shit you've ever seen and i know it kinda way'.

"Great.." Sora let go rolling his eyes and dusting off his hands, for some reason this hallucination was covered in dirt...weird, "My mind WOULD just conjure up a conceited hot ass dick."

The silver hair's eyes seemed to grow wider but it was hard to tell because as the last word left his mouth the small ball of infinate flashlight power flew out and grabbed one of his spikes pulling persistently.

At first the Silver didn't seem to notice, instead he was...well, from what Sora could tell while he was running around fighting off the pixy of death, he was for lack of a better term, checking out his own ass.

Sora glowered, how dare his own Prince Charming Hallucination not save him! "Hey!!!" Sora shouted getting in one good swat that sent the nightmare fireball hurtling to the wall. Sora ducked to the side grabbing a old army helmet from demxy's pile o'shit and clamping it onto his head, turning his furry back to the Silver now that his precious spikes were safe. "If your not to busy checking out your ass, could you do something about your attack mite?"

"Hm?" The silver turned, as if he had just noticed the boys presence in the room for the first time. Sora growled in frustrated anger, pointer finger snapping in the direction the firefly had landed. "Could you please do something about that...that THING!"

The silvers gaze followed his finger and landed on the tiny pixie, who was just coming to, a look of horror spread across his god like features as he flew through the air to her side. "Selph!! Are you okay?!" Sora stared unbelieving as the pixie suddenly developed a limp and a twitchy wing, "Mother-fucker.." Sora reached out and grabbed a near by broom, stomping towards them. The tiny bitch clung to her 'master?' with a look of falsified horror on her tiny face. The silver spun around catching the broom as in glided non to gracefully towards them. The Silver's strength was amazing, he literally ripped the broom out of his hand and had him slammed againt the wall in on liquid fast movement.

He said nothing only stared into Sora's face calculating something, his breath warm on his checks as Sora realized just how close they were.

"um..." Sora's brain tried to process an order for the boy to release him but at the same time he was rather positive he would like the small distance left between them to disappear. -One small tug would do the trick- Sora's mind suggested.

As if hearing his thoughts the boy's smug attitude returned and he leaned in lips brushing his ear causing a small shiver to run down Sora's spine. Damn hormones were going to be the end of him.

"Riku" The silver god voice was so deep, and it was so freaking hot in here all of the sudden. "huh?" Sora managed to form one word, well that was a start.

The boy pulled back much to Sora's displeasure, a pout formed on his lips and the silver laughed, floating back and seeming to sit in the air. "My name is Riku, but you can call me Ri, and that, "Riku pointed at the now in perfect health fairy o'doom, "is Selph." Ri floated about, not resting in one position for long.

'Maybe he's got A.D.D.' Sora thought absently.

"Okay, so what are you doing in my room?" Sora decided to play along with it, hell if it was a dream maybe it would come with a happy ending. Some part of him started the happy dance in his head at that thought.

"Oh, i was just passing by in the galaxy," Riku said in a matter of fact voice, 'damn, this dream sure is getting weird' Sora thought. "And you know, i heard your wish, it sounded interesting so i decided to take it." Riku's smirk grew wider.

"You heard y wish???" Sora's head tilted to the side, if he had a monitor screen it would have read Processing.....processing...'Holy SHIT BALLS!!' "You can read MINDS!!!!" Sora's flabbergasted look and and shaking finger only made to amuse Ri futher.

'Shit! He heard what i was thinking before...' Sora glanced up tentatively, the smug look on Riku's face was blinding, an affirmation to his thoughts. Sora's head dropped, shoulders slumping in defeat. He would just have to dream up a Super powered ho...'oh hohohoho' Sora mentally slapped himself for almost slipping up again, no way in hell was he going to build up this guys ego any more if he could help it. As it was he was overflowing with confidence and his smug attitude was already bouncing and hopping on his last nerve.

'Just gonna have to watch what i'm thinking around this guy....' Sora broke out in a cackled laugh, almost hysterical. "Wow here i am worrying about something that will disappear the second i wake up..." Sora swiveled on his heels once again facing Riku.

"Okay so what do i have to do? You know, "Sora shuffled his foot in the carpet making shapes, "You know to get you to go away?"

Riku tilted his head to the side in confusion, Sora's mind went flying, god he was soo freakin cute when he did that- 'NO'!! Sora beat down the thought, eyes squinting, as if that would help distort Ri's looks so he could concentrate on getting some answers....'Focus Sora, focus...'

"You want to wake up? Um..." Ri glanced to Selph for help but she merely shrugged and flitted away to the window sill and made busy with fixing her appearance.

Riku sighed and turned back to Sora, "Well, i don't really know what you mean but according to the contract you must come with me."

Sora's head dropped slightly before snapping back up, "CONTRACT?!" His arm reached out for the broom again. "I didn't sign anything you Twit!!! And i'm not going anywhere with you i have brothers and a family!!"

"oh right!!" Ri snapped his fingers, as if remembering something important. "Yeah they're coming too, almost forgot about them, eheh." Riku shrugged run a porcelain hand through his gleaming silver hair, an almost apologetic look on his face. 'Almost' Sora thought, because at this point he was sure this creature of excellence and stuck-up-ness would never apologize for anything.

"Coming with...? To where?" Sora would have yelled and the Ri but he had to admit he was rather curious...'wait a second' "You didn't answer my questions!! What contract?!?"

Riku smiled floating around the room, "Oh you know, the wish contract. Its all regulations and fine print so i won't bore you with the details", Ri paused grinning widely.

"Try me." Sora grumbled face having fallen into a solid frown.

"Well," Ri shrugged still rather cheery, " simply put, your ass is tied to mine till the wish contract is fulfilled." Ri smiled pleasantly, as if this was a everyday occurrence, like going to the supermarket or making lunch.

Sora's left brow twitched,"And if i say no?"

Riku's smile brightened significantly, "Then your soul's mine."

Sora hit the floor, fainting dead away.

* * *

WHAHAHAHAH!!!! Yes its just beginging!!! Up next, FLYING lessons!!! Its gonna be a party, i mean seriously can you imagine if demyx could fly? He's already trouble just walking. I would suggest umbrella's and not to look up in the sky if you feel something wet, do not look up!!!!

XDDD Till next time, and lets hope its not 2 plus years again,

Kitsune out! :D


End file.
